The Human Business Breach
The Human Business Breach was a breach in which a rogue Derpling opened a portal to several human businesspeople. They started an illegal business, and at their store (they claimed to be a Derpple store), they sold fake iDerpz that exploded when held up to one's face; however, DerpyMcDerpell and a few other strong Derplings can identify fake iDerpz. The Derpling who caused the event was actually a terrorist who worked for the first human before he died. He is currently in the dungeons of the Derpy Dimension. The businesspeople were killed by DerpyMcDerpell in a fatal explosion. Albeit there being no casualties (they were not intelligent and made failed bombs), evidence suggests they were going to start implementing better bombs into the iDerpz once they got popular. History The Breach The Humans Business Breach happened May the fifth, 2018. There was a rogue "Derpling" who rised through ranks in the black market and gained access to an Earth portal by flying a lazy Derp Castle guard's Waffle Plane through the window to the portal room of Derp Castle. He was killed upon entry, but before that, he activated the portal and allowed through twenty businesspeople. Five of them were captured by guards (DerpyMcDerpell was shopping with ShadowD.Va, Jammy Turtilla's cat); however, the rest had Derp armour, presumably obtained from the rogue "Derpling". Shopping Several scientists took the rogue "Derpling" into Derpy Labs and found out he was actually a human disguised as a Derpling; thus, they, with the approval of Derplands Parliament, executed him for his crimes. In the meantime, DerpyMcDerpell walked intot he businesspeople's inflatable and portable store with ShadowD.Va, buying a suspiciously priced iDerp Sixteen from them. When DerpyMcDerpell got back to Derp Castle, the guards alerted him of the humans. ShadowD.Va opened the iDerp Sixteen case from the odd Derpple store and found a human iPhone OS Two. They had been scammed! DerpyMcDerpell puked after seeing a human invention and threw the phone back into the portal where it came from. He declared a new proclamation, the Human Inventions and Innovations Proclamation—he had just announced all human inventions would be banned from the Derpy Dimension unless approved by a nation's parliament, resulting in death for those who break the law. Parliament immediately passed the law. Punishment DerpyMcDerpell went back to the fake Derpple store. He made sure all the staff noticed him by yelling, "Y'ALL, THIS IS DERPYMCDERPELL, MASTER OF THE DERPY DIMENSION!" It worked—all of the staff immediately turned their heads to him, and he threw a cookie at an evil cashier, sawing off their head. The humans gasped and took off their Derpling masks, revealing their true, disgusting faces. DerpyMcDerpell puked rainbows onto a human, causing them to melt into a puddle of flashing colours. His pet unicorn came to the scene, and he leaped onto its back and charged at the manager with his Derp knife, but the manager hid in a closet and was lost. DerpyMcDerpell galloped away from the store and raised his hand, activating his maple syrup powers. Maple syrup flooded the store; it went in and out of electronics, causing a huge explosion. The evil manager was taking a selfie and posted on human social media the following: #Derplings #Derpple #Dying #HELPME DerpyMcDerpell took her filthy iPhone and used a metal hand (he did not want to touch it) to activate her social media and upload a video from a security camera of her screaming; however, the human video website "YouTube" only allowed the audio and not the actual visuals. After this, all remaining humans were arrested and thrown into the dungeons, though the manager died in the explosion.